Dragon's Bane
by Atom45
Summary: I played a little Shadow of the Colossus.. I thought It would be cool to try to make a little something based off of it.


Atom Dragon's-Bane

As Atom and his men traviled across the Fields of Hyrule, Their Tour was over and they were finally returning home. All the sudden a loud roar was hear over the eastern horizon.

"What was that?" One shouted

"Its Volvoga the Dragon" Shouted another as it flew over the Troops.

"It heading for Hyrule castle Town." Atom Shouted trying to rally his men "We must stop him before he reaches the city."

The men lead by Atom quickly gave chase to the beast. The Dragon turned back and shot fire at troops separating them from Atom.

"Oh Shit..." Atom thought to himself knowing now that the only thing separating the Dragon from Hyrule Castle Town was him.

"Run Kori" Atom said as the dragon flew down low enough that maybe he could jump on top of it.

Atom grabbed the tail and was jerked up off his horse.

"Maybe this wasn't such as good idea." Atom thought to himself as he was being pulled towards the sky.

Eventually he made it up the tail and onto the back of the Volvoga's back and stabbed him with his sword The beast rolled around knocking Atom off as though he were a flee.

"Oh yea this was most definitely a bad Idea." Atom shouted as he fell.

Just before the dragon was out of reach He was able to grab onto the Talon. Using his Dagger He climbed back up and back to his sword still Plunged into the beast. As Atom pulled, his sword out the Dragon gave a huge Roar. Atom look out onto the distance and could see the top of the towers of Hyrule Castle, Atom knew he had to react quickly or else the City would be in danger. He quickly made his way up to the neck of the beast. The Dragon Jerked around trying to throw Atom off

"Not again you won't," He said as slashed his sword into his neck eventually cutting off his head.

"Great one problem done" Atom said as he watched the ground come closer to him "Now I got to figure out how to land this thing."

The dragon slammed into the ground mere feet from the walls of the city throwing Atom off and knocking him unconciance.

Atom woke up three days later in the Hyrule s Castle infirmary.

"Ohhhh" Atom said with a moan

"Atom" Angel said giving him a hug

"What were you thinking chasing a Dragon?" Atom said

"I don't know, I thought it might be a little fun," Atom looked up at Angel smiled and said, "I was right."

"You Idiot" Angel said as she hit him.

"Ouch" Atom said.

"Serves you right!" Angel said.

"Ahhhh" Atom moaned, "Where are the Children?"

"Zelda watching them in the courtyard" Angel said.

"Oh Dear," Atom said, "You made the princess baby-sit our children?"

"She insisted, I didn t want to defy her," Angel said with a smile "And besides I knew it would piss you off."

Atom quickly got up and made his way to the Courtyard. Their he saw Zelda playing with Tiffany and Jason.

"Dad!" They shouted as they ran to him and hugged him, "We missed you!"

"Gah, Atom said as he put his hands around his children "I missed you to."

Atom looked up and saw Zelda looking at Atom a tear in her eye, Atom stepped away from his children for a second and went to her.

"Princess is everything alright?" Atom asked

Zelda put his hand around her arms around him

"I saw the dragon from my balcony," Zelda said "When I saw it fall I immediately thought of you, you would be the only one who could bring it down like that, and I also thought that..."

"Shh...It s alright," Atom said as he kissed the top of her head.

Zelda looked up at him and smiled, "I have a gift for you," Zelda said as she summoned one of the guards.

One of the guards stepped forward with a some armor in their hand.

"This is for you," Zelda said "I was going to give this to you in a sermoney but your wife said you wouldn t like that."

Atom turned to Angel; she just smiled and winked at him.

Atom quickly put it on and said "How Do I look?"

"You look incredible," Angel said as his children Hooted in the background.

"Theirs one more thing I wanted to do." Zelda said as a guard handed her a sword "Get on you knee"

Atom Got on the knee as Zelda pulled the sword out of the sheath and laid it on his shoulder "I knight you Sir Atom Hikaro the Dragon Bane" 


End file.
